fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Glossaryck
Glossaryck, or Sir Glossaryck of Terms, is the living embodiment of the Magic Instruction Book for Timmy Turner's magic wand, and Timmy's guide in magical matters. His first official appearance is in "Mewberty", but he makes some cameo appearances beforehand in "Apartnership" and "Monster Arm". He is burned into ashes in "Book Be Gone" along with the Magic Instruction Book, but he is restored in "Rest in Pudding". As of "Cleaved", he is wiped from existence after all magic in the galaxy is destroyed. Appearance Glossaryck is a small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes (with diamond-shaped irises and pupils) and lips, twelve fingers (six on each hand), a white beard that parts in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead. He wears a yellow tunic with a belt and a pendant with a blue gem. He has visibly hairy legs at all times, and has four nipples as well as an additional gem mounted over his navel. He usually floats in a meditation stance. Glossaryck's eyes, tongue, and forehead gem glow purple when he is angered/frustrated. Personality Glossaryck is shown to be very wise, but he can be very silly and playful at times. He is known to be overly cryptic in his advice, and quite sarcastic. He also has a recurring fondness for pudding. Despite this, Glossaryck takes his job seriously and understands the importance of preparing Star for queenhood. However, he views friendship as a "simple concept", and his loyalties appear to shift depending on who is in possession of the book of spells. According to Glossaryck himself in "The Hard Way", he does not "have a side", indicating he takes a largely neutral stance during conflicts. The other members of the Magic High Commission agree that Glossaryck is very unpredictable and prone to doing his own thing, earning him contempt from others such as Rhombulus. As of "Stranger Danger", Glossaryck has an impaired mind since his restoration, capable of little more than basic motor skills and repeating the word "Globgor!" This, however, is revealed to have been a complete ruse in "Conquer", with Glossaryck possessing his full intelligence from the start. Relationships Timmy Turner Glossaryck is Timmy's former magic guide, there to help him improve his magic, or assist him when he has problems. Timmy considers him a friend, and he takes his role of guiding him seriously in "Page Turner", but his frequent crypticness wears on her patience at times. In addition, Glossaryck appears to view Timmy only as a student rather than as a friend in "Raid the Cave". While he apologizes to Timmy for making it seem like he betrayed him in "Toffee", he tries to encourage Timmy to put it behind him so they can enjoy their time together. Though Glossaryck is no longer Timmy's magic guide, he still interacts with him from time to time. In "Escape from the Pie Folk", he asks Glossaryck for help in searching for Wanda with clues about the Realm of Magic, though Glossaryck retorts by pointing out his decision of going there the first place and deems him action a mistake. In "Cleaved", before his demise, Glossaryck expresses his approval of Timmy's decision to destroy magic and says he's proud of him. Powers and abilities * Levitation: Glossaryck can hover in place at a fixed height and aerodynamically maneuver along the air. * Telekinesis: Glossaryck can move objects telekinetically; his ability to levitate may be a manifestation/extension of this. His telekinesis is powerful enough to move an entire portion of a building, as demonstrated in "Page Turn". * Teleportation/astral projection: Glossaryck can teleport himself and others to other locations, or project the consciousnesses of himself and others to other locations, as demonstrated in "My New Wand!" and "Page Turn". * Shapeshifting: Glossaryck can morph his body to suit his needs. In "My New Wand!", he enlarges his hands, and in "Page Turn", he enlarges his legs in order to quickly climb a flight of stairs. * Photokinesis: Glossaryck can project light from his forehead gem to light up dark areas, as demonstrated in "My New Wand!" and "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown". In the latter episode, he tells Janna that it is "not natural", suggesting that he had the gem implanted in him (later confirmed in "Crystal Clear"). He also uses this offensively against Rhombulus in "Page Turner". * Clairvoyance/omniscience: Glossaryck seems to possess some form of clairvoyance. In "My New Wand!", he is apparently aware that Chloe reading Timmy's journal would cause him to "dip down", and in "By the Book", he seems to predict the episode's course of events. In "Crystal Clear", Glossaryck is the most powerful, all-knowing being in the universe according to Rhombulus. In "Book Be Gone", Glossaryck even knew that Ludo would throw the book in the fire thereby presumably killing him as he is bound to the book. However, his knowledge has its limits, such as in "Page Turner" when he doesn't expect to end up on back on the first floor after climbing the Bureaucracy of Magic's stairs. * Construct creation: Glossaryck can form objects or magical constructs from his forehead gem, such as meatball subs in "Chloe on Wheels", methods of defense in "Page Turn", apples in "The Hard Way", and an umbrella in "Divide and Conquer". * Immortality: "Into the Wand" reveals that Glossaryck is virtually immortal, having served and guided many past queens of Mewni. In Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, it is stated that he was the first living being the universe had ever birthed, thereby putting his age beyond even sextillions years, so as to round it to at least the amount of a googolplex. * Omnipresence: In "Swim Suit", Glossaryck shows that he can be in two locations at one time. * Life creation: According to Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension and "Meteora's Lesson", Glossaryck created Omnitraxus Prime, Lekmet, Rhombulus, Hekapoo, and Reynaldo the Bald Pate. * Healing: In "Yada Yada Berries", it is revealed that he can undo the petrification effect of the eponymous berries instantly. * Time travel: In "Meteora's Lesson", Glossaryck states he can travel through time but without a passenger (unlike Father Time and Reynaldo the Bald Pate). Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Teachers Category:Deceased characters Category:A to Z